Muros
by shizukanada
Summary: Sokka nunca fue un chico con suerte, no la tenía en los juegos, en las apuestas y mucho menos en el amor. Después de todo tuvo la maldita suerte de enamorarse de una hermosa princesa que resulto ser hombre y que para colmo tiene una clase social tan alta que para un "pobre" como él era inalcanzable. Si valla suerte. Yaoi/Slash - Sokka x Zuko


**Titulo:** Muros

**Personajes:** Sokka; Zuko; Aang; Katara; Azula (por el momento creo yo ._.)

**Género:** Romancé – Yaoi (teóricamente es Slash pero muchos le dicen yaoi)

**Serie:** Avatar, la leyenda de Aang.

**Resumen:** Sokka nunca fue un chico con suerte, no la tenía en los juegos, en las apuestas y mucho menos en el amor. Después de todo tuvo la maldita suerte de enamorarse de una hermosa princesa que resulto ser hombre y que para colmo tiene una clase social tan alta que para un "pobre" como él era inalcanzable. Si valla suerte. Yaoi/Slash - Sokka x Zuko

_OoO - oOo - OoO_

**Nota:** ¡Hola! :D Como siempre con una pareja no muy tocada eh decido escribir un Yaoi de esta serie. La verdad fue una serie importante que marco mi infancia (sniff sniff) así que simplemente no pude evitarlo.

Es un AU, donde no hay poderes ni nada. Está ambientado en una época cercana a la que están en la serie y la tecnología no está avanzada, hay cargos jerárquicos políticos y demás existe la nobleza.

En esta primera etapa los personajes tienen las siguientes edades: Sokka y Zuko 11; Katara 9 va a cumplir 10; Aang 8; Azula 12. Son los más importantes por el momento, aclaro que también están vivas las madres tanto de Zuko como de Sokka y Katara (¡Yey!)

Emmm. Creo que nada más que aclarar, espero que les guste está loca idea mía XD

_OoO - oOo - OoO_

Sentía la cálida brisa de primavera mover sus castaños cabellos, era un tranquilo día de noviembre y el disfrutaba jugando en el patio de su casa, en el ambiente había un embriagante olor a pasto y polen, adornado siempre por el cálido sol oculto tras unas cuantas nubes.

Miro a su alrededor, el amplio patio algo desastroso, con trozos llenos de césped y huecos de tierra, una cerca medio vieja y despintada que dividía el terreno de la calle a no más de unos 3 metros de distancia. Había yuyos y plantas raras, en particular Cardos, los cuales con mucha pereza su padre solía sacar luego de un agotador día de trabajo.

El blandió su palo contra uno de esos Cardos y lo golpeo, hacia extraños sonidos de batalla mientras masacraba a ese malvado cardo que se encontraba en medio del patio haciéndolo lucir feo y desprolijo. Visto desde afuera parecía un acto algo absurdo, pero en su creativa mente era una feroz batalla contra un monstruo de un pantano, que con sus grandes manos llenas de espinas intentaba atraparlo, el monstruo se movía y el debía evitar sus ataque y contra atacar con su flameante espada negra.

Retrocedió unos pasos tras verse arrinconado contra la feroz criatura, ataco y se defendió en un rápido y ágil movimiento, luego dio un rápido giro para tomar impulso y destruir a la planta. Pero no pudo, ya que sus pies se enredaron y termino cayendo contra el suelo y golpeando su cola contra el sementó, y para rematarlo su "espada" cayó sobre su cabeza con bastante fuerza. El se sobo mientras unas lágrimas se escapaban de sus ojos y sobaba su parte lastimada.

- Jajaja- Escucho la voz de su hermana reírse a sus espaldas, volteo el rostro molesto y la miro unos instantes. Ella estaba recostada en una manta a unos pasos de distancia, estaba semi inclinada y vestía un pantalón corto color azul y una remera celeste que combinaba a la perfección con sus ojos también celestes. Sus largos cabellos castaños estaban sueltos, y tenía una hermosa sonrisa burlona en su rostro. A su lado se encontraba un niño calvo de unos 8 años quien también sonreía divertido, tenía unos tatuajes extraños en forma de flecha en su frente y vestía un pantalón holgado color naranja y una remera amarilla.

- ¡Estoy entrenando! ¡No molestes!- Grito él con molestia mientras hacia un gesto infantil

- ¿Entrenando? Más bien parece que estuvieses danzando o mejor dicho haciendo gimnasia artística con tu bastoncito de colores.- Dijo algo burlona

- ¡Es mi espada!-

- Creí que era un palo de escoba- Dijo algo desconcertado el niño calvo

- ¡Usa la imaginación! ¡Imaginación! – Grito exasperado

Se sentó en el suelo lleno de tierra y miro resignado el cielo. A Sokka le gustaba mucho jugar con ese palo de escoba, era un chico con gran imaginación y soñaba algún día poder ser un guerrero como lo que veía en las obras de teatro.

Sokka vivía en una ciudad llamada Republica, era grande y pese a que habían conflictos resultaba tranquila para él. Allí vivía junto a su padre, su madre y su hermana Katara, para Sokka la familia era lo principal. Iban a una escuela pública, estaba ya en séptimo grado (tenía 11 años) y pese a que no era el mejor alumno él se esforzaba mucho en sus estudios, aunque no iba a negar que amaba las lindas vacaciones que ahora estaba teniendo.

Su familia no tenía mucho dinero, era una familia obrera de clase baja pero con esfuerzo y sudor habían podido construir esa casa en la que vivían. Se sentía orgulloso de su padre quien se esforzaba día y noche por traer el alimento a casa y pese a que no podía verlo muy seguido el realmente lo apreciaba. Su madre también era una trabajadora, pero ella era comerciante, cocinaba, cosía y trabajaba todo el día para vender lo que pudieran y conseguir un poco más de plata, pero a diferencia de su padre ella estaba en casa para poder cuidar a los niños, cocinar y limpiar, era una mujer realmente fuerte y energética. ¿Y su hermana? Soka también la adoraba, ella siempre estaba preocupada por todos, ayudaba siempre que se lastimaba, también a su madre y a su mejor amigo Aang en el templo. Aang era un monje, vivían en un templo a unas cuantas cuadras y solían jugar casi siempre, pero como este mismo era un monje no podían tanto como quisieran. A pesar de todas las complicaciones Sokka era feliz, porque su familia lo quería, porque tenía en quien aferrarse el era realmente feliz.

- Estoy aburrida.- Dijo Katara en un suspiro mientras se sentaba

- Yo también.- Comento Aang

- ¡Ya se! ¡Juguemos con el Boomerang de Sokka!- El de un gran salto se paro y corrió hasta alcanzar el Boomerang sonriendo, este era realmente lindo, era de madera con un par de chapitas de color metal y en el centro una piedra celeste, este mismo estaba pintado de color azul claro.

- ¿¡Eh!? ¡No! Olvídalo, dame eso Katara- Sokka se paro corriendo hacia donde Katara estaba con su preciado Boomerang

- ¡Atrápalo Aang! – Ella lanzo el Boomerang que fue interceptado por el calvo pasando justo sobre la cabeza de Sokka

- ¡No Aang!

Y así tanto Aang como Katara pasaron un buen rato tirándose el Boomerang divertidos viendo como el pobre Sokka corría de un lado a otro tratando de recuperar su preciado Boomerang. Pero en una mala tirada de Katara el Boomerang voló por los aires y se estanco en la pared de un gran muro de ladrillos rojos y sementó. Ese muro dividía todo su terreno, el de sus vecinos del fondo y creía que a los de más atrás también de un inmenso castillo.

- ¡Oh no!- Grito Sokka desesperado- ¡Callo en el muro del castillo embrujado!

- No está embrujado Sokka- Dijo Katara tranquila- Allí vive gente de la "clase alta"- Dijo en tono burlesco- la gente que vive allí es rica y discriminadora. Pusieron ese muro para dividir las clases ya que su hermoso castillo no entraba en el centro de la cuidad, así que lo pusieron a las afueras.- Escupió molesta- Ya sabes son como esos sujetos que nos trataron de basura y ladrones la otra vez. –

- Escuche eso de los monjes.- Dijo Aang con tranquilidad – ellos fueron a hablar porque no les gusto ese gesto

- Pues yo escuche en la escuela que estaba embrujada, dicen que allí vive un ogro feo y malvado que tuvieron que encerrarlo para que no se coma a los niños.

- ¡Yo también escuche algo!- Aang sonrió, como recordando un buen momento – Dicen que allí vivían un hombre tan pero tan feo que tuvieron que encerrarlo porque de solo verlo tu belleza desaparecía.

- Eso es ridículo.- Dijo Katara

- Es lo que escuche de Bumi

- No hagas caso a lo que ese loco diga – Reprocho Katara- De todas formas vamos a buscar ese Boomerang

- ¿Pero cómo?

- Solo se estanco en el muro, no creo que sea difícil.

- Bueno…- Sokka pensó un momento. – Podríamos trepar por el arbolo de allí y subir el muro, luego hacemos equilibrio y llegamos a la parte del Boomerang, para acortar el tiempo saltamos el techo de casa que está pegado al muro.

- ¡Que estamos esperando!

Aang muy animado corrió hasta el árbol y comenzó a treparlo de manera ágil y rápida, su flexibilidad era envidiable y su destreza aun más, era casi como si pudiera controlar el aire y desplazarse gracias a él. Katara por otro lado saco de su bolsillo un pañuelo celeste el cual solía usar para afirmarse en las cosas y gracias a eso con gran destreza trepo el árbol y alcanzo a Aang en el muro. Pero Sokka… Bueno digamos que él no era tan agil como su hermana o Aang, podríamos concluir con que le costó mucho más que a los dos primeros y cuando él estaba por subir el muro…

- ¡Ya tenemos el Boomerang Sokka!- Grito Katara mientras sacudía al Boomerang de un lado a otro – Ahora saltaremos al techo, tu solo baja

- Si baja por el árbol es más seguro.-

Pero Sokka no obedeció, porque eso le dolió mucho a su orgullo y todo guerrero como él tiene un orgullo muy alto. Sin hacer caso se subió el muro y con pasos lentos y piernas temblorosas fue avanzando por el incomodo lugar, trataba de usar sus brazos para mantener el equilibrio pero como la suerte nunca estuvo del lado de Sokka la nariz comenzó a picarle. Trato de resistir la tentación de rascarse pero sin poder soportarlo más el se la rasco y perdió el equilibrio cayendo del otro lado del muro.

- ¡Sokka! ¿¡Estas bien!?- Pregunto Katara preocupada

- ¡Sí, estoy bien!- Tanto Aang como Katara vieron una mano asomarse desde los arbustos del vecino. Luego este se acomodo y salió cubierto de hojas y ramas lo cual dio una situación cómica para Katara y Aang.- Saldré por la puerta del frente no se preocupen

- Está bien, le diré a mama que prepare el botiquín con curitas.-

- ¡Y un baño de agua caliente!- Acoto Aang

- ¡Pero no estoy sucio!

- Lo sé, pero creo que necesitas uno- Dijo divertido Aang. Tanto Aang como Katara le dieron la espalda y se retiraron

Sokka refunfuño un poco mientras se quitaba las ramitas y hojas de la cabeza, luego se desempolvaba y miraba sus pequeñas heridas abiertas. Tenía un par de cortaduras en el brazo que le ardían y la sangre se escurría por ambos brazos. Pero el era fuerte y no iba a hacer escándalo ni llorar como un niño, el ya había crecido ahora tenía 11 años.

Miro a todos lados en busca de una puerta, pero quedo algo estupefacto mirando el precioso lugar. Era un jardín grande y lleno de pasto, con encantadoras flores de muchos colores adornando el lugar y un perfecto camino de piedras que guiaba a la puerta principal. Había árboles y arbustos perfectamente podados y todo parecía irreal.

- El ogro debe tener mucho tiempo libre- Comento por lo bajo mientras salía de dentro de ese arbusto y se paraba en el suave y verde pasto. Sintió un escalofrió recorrer su espalda imaginando a un feo ogro cortando el pasto y regando las flores, ahora ya con miedo comenzó a buscar con desesperación una salida

- ¡Ah!-

Se dio vuelta tras escuchar un sonido de exclamación y quedo estupefacto al ver a la dueña de dicho sonido, por qué no, no era un ogro feo sino todo lo contrario. Era una chica hermosa, con una piel pálida como la nieve y delicada como la porcelana, la cual estaba irrumpida por una extraña cicatriz roja en su ojo izquierdo, y… ¡Que ojos! Era de un color claro casi angelical, en los cuales Sokka juraba perderse eternamente. Tenía los cabellos largos y de color negro, estaban sueltos y algo desprolijos como si se los hubiese desatado hace no mucho tiempo. Su cuerpo era esbelto y pequeño, con unas manos finas y delicadas, vestía un kimono color rojo con una cinta dolor negro y un par de retoque del mismo color. Hermosa, era lo único que Sokka podía pensar en estos momentos.

La joven lo miraba algo desconcertada como queriendo descubrir el por qué de su presencia tan repentina. Y luego de unos momentos en los cuales Sokka quedo embobado por fin reacciono y algo avergonzado con un leve sonrojo miro a la chica fijamente. Se sobo la parte detrás de el cuello algo incomodo, comprendiendo por que la chica lo miraba desconcertada y bueno no es nada común que de la nada caiga un chico del cielo, claro que no.

- Err, veras…- Trato de pensar un momento, dio un par de pasos lentos, pensó que podría asustar a la chica por su presencia y repentinos actos pero esta parecía calmada, como si no tuviese miedo a nada. – Vivo… Al lado y…- Quedo frente a la chica, incluso de cerca era hermosa, no, lucia aun más hermosa.-Y me caí del muro sin querer.- Sonrió nervioso, la chica lo miro como si estuviese pensando

- Ah, ¿Por eso estas lastimado?- Pregunto con calma, su voz era un poco masculina, pero no le molesto, aun así tenía ese toque infantil y agudo que sin duda era femenino

- ¿Ah? ¡Sí! Es que me corte en la caída jaja- Sokka miro a todos lados como buscando una salida- Es un lugar grande y hermoso, no puedo encontrar la salida- La chica pensó unos momentos, como debatiendo algo en su interior y luego por fin dijo con tranquilidad

- Ven sígueme.-

Sokka obedeció y la chica salió rumbo a la parte trasera del gran castillo, a Sokka le asombro mucho lo grande que era, allí podría jugar a la pelota cuanto quisiera con sus amigos y lo que también le sorprendió es que no había nadie, absolutamente nadie. No había ni un jardinero, ni un limpiador, nada, estaba completamente vacío.

En la parte trasera Sokka miro una especie de laguna con unos patos nadando en ella, a su lado había un gran árbol y detrás de este un pequeño puente realmente lindo color rojo. La chica lo condujo hasta debajo del árbol y con una señal lo hiso sentar, Sokka no entendía lo que estaba pasando pero la chica era tan bella que por primera vez decidió hacer mucho caso a lo que dijese. La chica se acerco corriendo y levantando ligeramente el kimono hasta una pequeña mesa pegada al castillo, cabe aclarar que ellos rodearon dicho castillo. De allí tomo un par de cosas y volvió corriendo hacia donde estaba Sokka.

- Dame tus brazos-

- ¿Eh?

- Te curare las heridas- Ella le mostro el algodón húmedo y un par de gasas – Mi madre dice que siempre hay que atender a las visitas, incluso las no deseadas.

- ¡Oh claro! Es una mujer sabia. – Sokka no estaba seguro que decir en esta situación, por lo general aria un chiste o algo similar pero no quería arruinar las cosas

La chica tomo su brazo con cuidado y limpio sus heridas, luego de desinfectarlas le coloco gasas y las amarro con una venda para que estas detuvieran el flujo de sangre. Sokka estaba embobado con los delicados movimientos de sus manos, eran pequeñas y lindas pero extrañamente no tenia las uñas muy cuidadas, sabía que las mujeres de clase alta solían cuidarlas y dejarlas grandes, además de agregarle decorados. Lo que le hiso notar que esta no usaba maquillajes, coronas o objetos femeninos como lo aria una princesa, ella era realmente muy simple.

- Listo, ven te mostrare la salida.- Sokka asintió

- Es un lugar realmente grande, parece muy fácil perderse

- Lo es en un principio pero luego te acostumbras- Dijo con tranquilidad

- Aquí perece que puedes jugar a muchas cosas, ya sabes una cancha para los chicos y no sé un patio para… fiestas de te- Dijo algo dudoso, no sabía a que jugaban las chicas ricas

- Si supongo… Pero no jugamos mucho aquí.

- ¿Tienes hermanos?

- No, solo una hermana, se llama Azula y no me llevo bien con ella- La vio fruncir el ceño algo incomoda por recordar dicho nombre

- Entonces juegas con tus amigas.

- No tengo amigos.- Dijo tranquilo mientras pensaba un poco – Juego con mi madre.

- ¡Pues yo suelo jugar con mis amigos de la escuela! ¡También con Aang y mi hermana! ¿Sabes? El otro día fuimos a un rio que está cerca de aquí, y Aang se subió arriba de una especie de pez grande, fue muy divertido – La vio sonreír levemente

- Parece divertido.-

- ¿No eres muy habladora no?- La chica se quedo pensando unos momentos y negó con la cabeza como si hubiera escuchado algo mal

- No suelo relacionarme con niños.-

- (_Tal vez es tímida ¿¡Como no lo note!? Debe estar avergonzada por hablar con tan guapo chico_) Quieres que te cuente algo divertido-

- Está bien.-

- Bueno todo comenzó un día en que…- Y Sokka comenzó a contar una de sus largas anécdotas con chistes malos, la chica parecía entretenida por lo cual no se detuvo y durando un largo rato no para de contarle muchas cosas algo tontas.

- Esa es la salida.- La chica apunto a la puerta de enfrente, era una gran puerta de metal con varias formas llamativas de diferentes colores, y allí parado había dos hombres vestidos con ropa de policía, probablemente la seguridad de la casa.

- ¡Oh gracias!

- ¿¡Quien eres tú!?- Dijo de pronto un guardia al verlo y corrió hasta donde se encontraban ellos

- Es una visita.- Aclaro la chica pero el hombre lo miro de arriba abajo, ropa vieja y descolorida, tierra en la cara, mal olor, no parecía para nada una visita. Sokka noto la mirada despectiva del hombre, como si el fuese inferior y justo cuando iba a decir algo la chica volvió a hablar- Escóltalo a la salida con el respeto de una visita.- El guardia frunció el ceño

- Si señor.- La chica acompaño a Sokka y el guardia esta la puerta, Sokka salió de ella corriendo y luego se detuvo en seco y volteo

- ¡Espera!- Grito viendo a la chica ya dándose la vuelta rumbo a su gran castillo otra vez – ¡Yo soy Sokka!- La chica volteo y sonrió levemente- ¿¡Cómo te llamas!?

- ¡Zuko!-

La chica se fue y Sokka quedo parada sin poder moverse.

Zuko, Zuko, Zuko, Zuko, Zuko… Su nombre resonaba en su cabeza una y otra vez, era un nombre tan, tan, tan masculino, definitivamente masculino.

- ¡Oye tu!- Grito el guardia- No sé como entraste pero no te acerques otra vez por aquí, la gente de tu clase no es bienvenida- Sokka lo miro molesto- Y no te aproveches la la bondad del amo Zuko, el es un chico bueno y no merece tener a gentuza como tu cerca

- ¿¡Quien te crees que eres!? ¡Solo por tener una clase social diferente maldito!- Sokka iba a pegarle pero el otro guardia lo detuvo

- Nick deja de molestar el chico, solo vete, no queremos problemas con el amo Zuko.

- ¿Amo…?

Y fue en ese instante en el cual por fin Sokka cayó en cuenta de algo muy, pero muy importante. La bella princesa que había hecho palpitar su corazón, la bella princesa más hermosa que cualquier mujer, la bella princesa amable y callada, era un hombre.

Y definitivamente no supo cómo reaccionar ante esto, porque Sokka simplemente no tenía ni tendría jamás la mejor de las suertes ¿O tal vez no?

_OoO - oOo - OoO_

**Nota Final:** ¡Espero que les haya gustado!

Espero poder subir el próximo capítulo cuanto antes, así que… ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gusto o no? ¿Sugerencias? ¡Comenten! ¡Me gustaría saber que piensan!

**GRACIAS POR LEER**

Adiós!


End file.
